


Chris is a baby, so of course Josh tries to help

by Balderdash4



Series: Recovery with Blankets [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Josh Lives, Josh tries, M/M, Pneumonia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balderdash4/pseuds/Balderdash4
Summary: The title says it all.It's really Josh's fault Chris is sick anyway.





	

They were sick. Not one of them. Both at the same time. You could say Josh was sicker, he had the worse of the symptoms, but Chris was much more miserable.

Since Josh's mental health wasn't the greatest, and it unfortunately affected his immune system. He got sick about once every two or three months, but he had been building it back up. Chris was learning from Sam and had been eating disgusting healthy stuff, so his immune system was in tip top shape. It had to be living with Josh and Chris got sick not even once a year. When he did get sick though, he was completely miserable and very sick.

This was one of those times.

Josh got pneumonia from somewhere and gave it it to Chris. Probably through kisses. Josh was a sucker for kisses. This was the third day and Josh was getting tired of Chris's constant complaining. Josh complained a lot and he knew it, but Chris, Chris, he never shut up. Josh couldn't tell him that though, he learned that the hard way and suffered from zero kisses for five whole days before Chris properly forgave him. Josh was not making that mistake again.

Josh had tried to cheer Chris up as best as he could with in his opinion, amazing jokes, but he was still sick, and most of his attempts got swallowed up by a bad cough. They both hadn't been able to move much and most of their diet consisted of leftover spaghetti.

Chris was just so sad, he looked like a kicked puppy. Josh had had enough of it. It would almost most definitely blow up in his face, but dammit Josh would do something.

Josh woke up extra early. He normally did now, woken by a wet cough or too sore of a throat, but even earlier this morning. He looked over to his right and watched Chris sleep for a bit. Creepy by normal people standards but Josh had to assure himself that Chris was ok. Ok for now at least. Josh stayed for a few moments longer until he slowly and quietly rolled out of bed. Ok, maybe it was that quiet but he tried his best. Josh is just a normally loud person. Loud is his basic setting, besides crazy but he had been doing better with that.

When Josh slowly stood up, he cringed when his joints popped. Looking over his shoulder, Josh made sure Chris was till asleep. Feeling a cough attack sneaking up behind him, Josh quietly hurried out the bedroom door and he even made it to the kitchen before he started to hack up poor lung. Josh didn't need it anyway. Your supposed to only need one. Or maybe that's something else... either way, Josh figured he was down at least one lung and he didn't have many to spare. He better hurry up before he coughed up the rest of his organs.

Josh started his something step plan he dubbed "Make Chris feel better and stop whining."

Ready? Break!

He and his mental minions walked him through his plan step by step. First, start chicken soup. Josh could make it from scratch but that would do more harm than good. The goal is to make Chris stop whining, not give him more ammo.

Next step, boil water for tea. Josh didn't even know if Chris liked tea, but he had a 50/50 chance, so he was going to go for it.

Next step, make toast. It was a good thing to munch on and it was made of bread. Obviously. Some kind of bread was in pizza dough. Pizza dough was a food group. Therefore, bread must be healthy.

Next step, grab movies for them to laugh at. There was a long list of possible choices, but Josh thought that be sure, grab 15. That's not to much?

Next step, cough.

A lot.

Josh didn't remember what his doctor said, only something along the lines of don't stand up to much. Josh (obviously) chose to ignore that.

Right, next step, grab Josh's crazy pills and Chris's (previously Josh's) pneumonia pills. If he was going to get any better and less complain-y, Chris was going to need all the help he could get. Chris said otherwise, but he didn't have to know these were Josh's pills. Chris had already finished his so Josh was giving him his, which didn't even seem to do anything for him.

Queue cough. Bye second lung. You will be missed. Not really cause pneumonia comes from the lungs, so they can go die in a hole for all Josh cares. Which is not very much.

Next step, make tea, finish making and bowl soup for Chris. Josh wasn't hungry. Cough again. He better get this party moving.

Josh loaded the tea pot, milk, honey, and soup onto a tray. And a cup, almost forgot. And cutlery, can't forget that. And napkins, jeez. And the pills and movies, where was his mind. This is important.

Josh carefully but quickly walked up the stairs to his room. Part of him still couldn't believe how much his parents were away. He barely had time to tell them about him and Chris and receive a disappointed look before they were gone. He had time though, life's not that nice. When he reached the top of the stairs, Josh used his butt to bump open the door. Chris was twisting and sleeping fitfully and Josh had a coughing fit rushing over to wake him up. He was able to remember to put the tray down on the nightstand before quickly but gently pushing on Chris. When he stilled didn't wake up quick enough, instead rolling over, Josh decided he had been nice enough.

He punched him. On the shoulder, but he punched him, and none to gently.

Chris was big boy, he could take it.

Chris gave a shout before trying to sit up. Josh anticipated this (this wasn't his first time punching Chris awake. It was one of his more successful times seeing Chris hadn't punched him back.) and Josh put a hand on Chris's chest to stop him from hurting himself or causing a hack attack. Chris gave a groan before lazily looking over at Josh. Putting on his best innocent-yet-still-accusatory puppy dog eyes, Chris "sadly" started to complain.

"Whhyyy are you so mean? I'm sick and frail, I can't even properly defend myself!"

Josh fixed him with a unimpressed stare. Gesturing with his head to the tray of fruits of Josh's labor, Josh watched Chris's eyes widen. Feeling another cough come on, Josh tried to hold it in in favour of maintaining his stare for longer but that only made it worse. Finally unleashing a mighty lung unleashing series of coughs, he looked up to see Chris's worried look.

Not good, Chris wouldn't be worried when he was sick, it's not healthy.

"Shut up Cochise, I tried to hold it in which just made it worse, it's not that bad your overreacting."

"Have you been taking your meds Josh?" Chris asked (demanded) accusatorially.

"Yeah of course, what kind of patient do you take me for?" Josh half lied. He knew Chris was talking about his pneumonia meds, but he chose to answer it for his mind meds.

"And your pneumonia meds?"

Dang, Chris was sharper then Josh thought.

"Yes?" Josh convincingly lied.

Chris used Josh's own stare against him. It slowly turned more disbelieving as Josh continued.

"But I'm getting better, I don't ne-"" Josh's argument that he definitely would have one was interrupted by a wet cough. Than another. And another. He couldn't stop and flicking his eyes up he could see Chris getting very worried which is not ok. He can fix this. He can.

Josh went with the first plan that came into his head, that was also the worst plan he could think of.

Run.

As Chris's hand reached out to him, he turned and bolted out the door, ignoring Chris's concerned squawk and threw the door closed. Looking down, Josh remembered why he and Chris hated this door. The lock was in the outside so putting a sock on the handle always had to cut it, even if it took the subtlety out of what happens behind a closed door. Josh turned the latch just in time before a sneezed rocketed him back a step. Turning around, Josh slid to the floor, that last burst wasting the rest of his energy.

The door shook and Josh jumped a foot in the air before giving another series of wet coughs.

The pounding continued, and he heard Chris shout over his own noise. "Josh! Open this door, your straining yourself too much!

"No I'm not Chris! Go back to bed! Your sick!"

"And your not?! Come to bed!"

"I'm not sick, just in the mood to cough!" Josh shouted, stopping when his vision wavered. "And probably pass out." Josh muttered.

"WHAT! Pass out, Josh open this door!" The pounding continued, somehow louder than before.

"Fine." Josh muttered. Anything to stop the pounding keeping him awake. Reaching his hand up, Josh fumbled with the lock till the door feel open behind him. Josh closed his eyes as he fell on his back back into the room. His poor spine may never recover. Blinking an eye slowly open, Josh made sure Chris wasn't injured by his Mount Everest drop, and sure he was the only one paralyzed, Josh closed his eye.

Until someone slapped him.

Rude. But effective. Josh's eyes flew upon and... wow. Chris was really invading his personal face area. And his breath could do with a mint.

He was relieved when he saw the worry in Chris's eyes fade a bit. When his face disappeared from his vision, Josh started to close his eyes until he felt his arms tugged. Looking up, Josh felt himself being dragged into the room. He was too tired to care until he heard Chris give a muffled cough. Josh scrambled up and looked worriedly at Chris, patting him on the back to help. When he stopped and Chris looked up, he let Chris drag him back to bed.

Falling onto his spot, Josh watched Chris walk back to his spot and slid into bed beside him. Chris pulled the heavy blankets over them both and sat up a bit, which Josh took advantage of and cuddled into Chris side, wiped from all the heavy labor, he is a delicate soul, a skeleton really.

Chris twisted over a bit and grabbed the tray of food, placing it gently on his lap as not to spill anything. Munching on some chicken soup, he ripped off a piece of toast with butter and handed it to Josh. Crumbs be damned, Josh did a stupid but nice thing for him and by god, he was going to do something to start to return the favor. After Josh finished his palm sized piece of toast, Chris gave him his pills, one for his mind, one for his body. Chris knew Josh would complain he gave him both so he kept one for himself to appease him.

Finished everything, Josh watched Chris swallow his pills before he swallowed his own dry. Chris hated it, so of course, Josh did it all the time. This time he regretted it. Somehow he forgot his throats was sore so this just aggravated it. Josh gave out some wet coughs that wracked his frame. When he was finished, he noticed Chris's hand stroking his back. Sinking lower into the blankets, Josh pulled Chris with him until they were both sufficiently covered. Josh reached over and felt Chris's face and finding his eyelids, he closed them and his own. Chris gave out a genuine laugh before relaxing into Josh.

The two fell asleep within seconds, both safely cocooned in each others arms, with only their heads popping out from under the blankets.

They didn't hurt after all.


End file.
